The Jacob And Flamer Story CHATPERS 3 AND 4
by Scape Fan1
Summary: Continue The Epic Story...


RuneScape

RuneScape

The Jacob And Flamer Story

Flamer was laying on the king-size bed asleep when Jacob walked in. Oh great Jacob murmured. He walked over to the bed and started shaking her. Flamer! Wake up!. AH! Flamer shouted waking up. Oh my god you scared the living daylights out of me what did ya do that for?. We was gonna go meet the others in that pub weren't we Jacob said. And what were you doing asleep anyway?. Er it's called Jetlag Jacob flamer said as she put her hair up. Ohh come on you let's get going Jacob said smirking. Yeah I'll catch up in a minute, need to do me makeup. Arrgghh alright Jacob sighed walking out. Flamer turned to face the mirror and smirked as she put some lipstick on.

Yi and Gypsy were sitting at the bar drinking. Cor they're taking their time ain't they? Gypsy said rolling his eyes. Tell me about it Yi said. Jacob finally arrived on his own. Gypsy saw him and his eyes widened. Where the hells Flame?. Apartment Jacob said leaning on the side of the bar. Doing what? Gypsy replied. Makeup Jacob murmured rolling his eyes. Oh you're joking..blimming women. OI! Yi shouted slamming her glass down on the bar. I am ere to you know. Sorry Luve Gypsy sighed kissing her on the cheek. Well we've booked a table Said Gypsy pointing his head towards a table of four by the end looking over the beach and the sea. Well we can still go sit down there said Jacob. I'll order a round of drinks and there we are. Gypsy grabbed a wine menu and started to look through it. Hmm. Oh wow he said. What? Jacob replied. Gypsy pointed towards something in the menu. Karamaja Rum. I wonder what that tastes like aye?. Well then order it lovey, now off you go that's a good boy said Jacob in sarcasm.

10 minutes later Flamer finally arrived. Sorry she said taking a seat next to Yi. What took ya so long? Jacob asked desperatly. Flamer opened her mouth to begin. I've just had a phone call from Mum. Dad's in hospital with Pancreatitis. Theres silence. Oh Flamer…Yi started. I'm so sorry she said rubbing Flamer's hand. No..Flamer started. I don't give a toss. Aye? Yi said. She caught Jacob with a guilty expression on his face at the corner of her eye. Well..Flamer began. He used to beat me and Tony when we was kids. He even…he even threw me down the stairs once..and made me swear blind to keep me mouth shut. It was the most painfull experience of my life…a tear ran down her face. Yi hugged her tight. Flamer whiped the tears away from her face and smiled. Forget it. I ain't gonna let him ruin my honeymoon she said. Jacob managed a weak smile. Yeah. A waiter arrived at the table with drinks. 2 vodka and oranges. 1 fosters beer. And 1 Karamaja Rum. Enjoy. He turned around and walked off. Right..Gypsy started. I bet this tastes nice. He picked up the glass and slowly took a gulp. PFFFT! He hissed spitting it all out of his mouth and onto the floor. AHH! MY MOUTH IT'S BURNING!. Oh my god Jacob said. ER, WAITER! Could we ave some water please quickly. The waiter quickly brang some water. Gypsy grabbed it and poured it down his mouth. Pheww. Gypsy breathed. Jacob cocked his head to the right a little bit and caught Yi and Flamer giggling at the corner of his eye. Anyway changing the subject Yi said. She started to fumble through her bag and swung her hand out with 4 mini orange papers. What are they? Jacob asked taking a sip of his beer. They are 4 tickets to this Volcano Convention up the road for tomorrow she announced smiling. Oh that should be nice Flamer said smiling. Yeah Jacob agreed. Yeah and I probably won't live to go if I don't get some more WATER!. All three of them started to laugh under their breath.

CHAPTER THREE

The next day Jacob was by the bed packing a backpack. Er, what do you need that for? Flamer asked as she entererd the room. Water? Spare clothes? This is a Volcano convention we're going to darling. And what if it gets lost? She asked. Well it won't he replied moving towards her. Trust me. He kissed her on the head and walked out of the bedroom. RIGHT, Jacob shouted as he picked up a varse, he swirved around and bumped into Flamer and dropped the varse. SMASH!. Jacob couldn't help seeing that Flamer was barefoot and had bits of glass around her. Right..don't move your feet he said calmly kneeling down. He started to whipe the bits of broken glass away from her feet. All done he said getting up. Oo my hero then Flamer said smiling as she put her arms around his waist. Jacob smiled and kissed her passionatly. You're so beautiful you are said Jacob. Flamer smiled and kissed him again. Right, I'll go get changed and I'll meet you at Yi and Gypsy's apartment. Right okay Jacob said as he walked out.

An hour later Jacob, Flamer, Yi and Gypsy were walking around the convention. Gypsy took out the map and looked at it. We're heading outside next at last he announced to the others. Yeah it is hot in ere ain't it Flamer said. Yeah we're in a volcano flamez what do you expect? Jacob said laughing. They reached the end and steppped out into the light. They started to walk around the outside bit. Flaming hell look at that lava Jacob said stunned. Yeah Gypsy replied. Amazing. They continued to walk around. Gypsy suddenly stopped. OI, GYPSY COME ON Jacob shouted back after him. OI GUYS COME BACK! He shouted back. They stopped and walked back. Why don't we try down ere? Gypsy said. Coz we're only heading back inside to the end if not. It says Keep out Gypsy mate. Jacob said rolling his eyes. Ahh so what. Let's go. They started to walk one behind the other down the darkend hillside of the volcano. Flamer didn't move. What are you scared? Jacob asked surprised. Flamer looked at him No,no acoss not. Let's go then. They walked down after Yi and Gypsy.

Jacob suddenly found himself trapped in darkness. What the..He started. FLAMER?? He shouted. There was no reply. All he could hear was the sound of the lava bubbling.

He started to run forwards through the darkness unaware of anything he suddenly found himself tumbling off the edge. AHH!. He hit the bottom. He looked up to find himself in the middle of a blank place. He looked up and saw the whole volcano above him. Ahh my head..he mumbled. He stood up only to find loads of dark scorpians blocking each of his ways off. Oh my god…Jacob murmured as his eyes widended.

CHAPTER FOUR

Well this route weren't so bad then was it Yi? Said Gypsy. He turned around only to find that Yi isn't there. What the..Gypsy started. YI??.

The Scorpians started to move in on Jacob. He started to leg it to his right but one Scorpian was to quick for him. Jacob grabbed a stick and attempted to smack the scorp with it. STAY BACK!. Oh god…

Flamer was running through the middle of a forest. She came to a halt only to notice that everywhere she ran was a deadend. She took a few steps forwards but came to a stand still once again to hear the sound of a monsterous lurking sound behind her. She stood still for a few seconds. She gulped and slowly turned around to find a dark Scorpian with a green patch on the end of it's uppertale. OH MY GOD!. She span back around and legged it north as the Scorpian was drawing closer. She kept on running as she looked back at the terrorfying scorpian only to find herself at another dead end with fence blocking her way. She slowly turned around and closed her eyes as the Scorpian raised it's deadily tale. But a shadowy figure launched itself ontop of the Scorpian and set it alight with a flame torch. It burnt and burnt till it dropped dead like a leaf. Flamer opened her eyes and the shadowy figure stepped into the light to reveal himself. JACOB! Flamer cried. She charged at him and hugged him tight. Oh my god I thought something had happened to yah. What me? Jacob started. Nothing bad happens to me. He smirked. He suddenly dropped to the ground. AHH!. Flamer looked on in horror. WHAT'S WRONG?? She cried. Jacob clutched his arm tight as he looked up at her. F..l…a…m…e…r.. uuh. Jacob's body flopped back down and lay there motionless. Flamer slowly got to her knees and gently lifted his arm and her eyes widened in horror. Jacob has been poisend.


End file.
